Crashed the Wedding
by Rainbow Moonshine
Summary: She wanted her one true love. Her prince charming. Her bullfrog. She wanted the six foot one inch African American from East High that secretly loves to bake. Zeke Baylor is his name. She'll never forget it, even if she never sees him again.


A/N: This is one-time #4, so I hope enjoy. Oh, by the way, there's another story out there that uses the same song that I'm getting my inspiration from and it's a Troyella story, but it's different, I promise! Also, I just saw High School Musical 3 and it was so...so....different.

Disclaimer- Do not own....*sigh*

Sharpay looked at herself in the mirror. Today was it. She couldn't go back, and she couldn't have cold feet. Although, they are way past cold. More like icebergs. She wasn't marrying the man she wanted to. She was marrying Chester Standford. Even thinking of his name made her cringe.

Her dress was pure white, the way her father wanted it. It was strapless, with a subtle bow in the middle. The bottom was crumpled, making it puff out. She had long, white elbow length gloves. She didn't liked this dress. It was too simple, or bland in her words. She was more extravagant. She had always pictured herself in a long, flowing gown, that had beads and accents in all the right places. It was supposed to have a train that flowed down at least a foot behind her. But, no. She went with her father's wishes for a simple yet elegant dress.

She was nervous. Sharpay didn't want to spend the rest of her life with such a heartless jerk. She wanted her one true love. Her prince charming. Her bullfrog. She wanted the six foot one inch African American from East High that secretly loves to bake. Zeke Baylor is his name. She'll never forget it, even if she never sees him again.

* * *

"Dude, where the hell is Gordon street?!" Zeke yelled from the passenger seat of his best friend's Honda.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Jason yelled back.

"Look, here's where we are now, and the church is right over- Found it!" Troy yelled from the backseat.

"Alright, let's go!" Jason started driving in the directions of Troy, as fast as he could.

"C'mon, go faster! I've got to stop her from marrying that jerk!" Zeke yelled as he played with the object in her pocket.

"I'm going as fast as I can without getting pulled over for speeding." Jason kept his eyes on the road, and the car going at 60 mph. Aren't they glad they chose grandpa to drive their 'getaway' car?

"So, once the priest guy asks if there are any objections, you're going to object, right?" Troy asked dumbly.

"That doesn't happen at a real wedding, Troy. I'm just going to politely interrupt." Zeke said, in a freaking out tone.

"No man, you have to make a big entrance and let everyone know that Zeke Baylor is in the house!" Troy exaggerated with his hands.

* * *

Sharpay started walking down the aisle, as soon as her friends walked before her. She saw the man she would marry; standing in a plain black suit, with his hair gelled back. He smiled, noticing her beauty. He liked her some, but only enough not to pick a fight.

She was secretly hoping her prince would come and save her from being married to this man, but knew that it probably was not going to happen. She was sure her dad scared him away, because Zeke ran away faster than a racecar. That was two weeks ago. In two weeks, her father was able to find a single, rich, white man that needed to marry. He had been able to plan an entire wedding, and have people actually come. He wasn't a procrastinator. He had thought that his daughter's interest for a poor, black man was just a cry for attention.

She was suddenly standing right across from Chester. He was absolutely glowing and Sharpay as baffled. How could he so happy?

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two people who love each other dearly, and are ready to approach the next chapter of their young lives and to create the first chapter of a life together…" The priest went on and talked about holy matrimony.

"Do you Sharpay Ashley Evans take him, Chester Brian Stanford as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-"

"Wait!" Zeke screamed as he ran down the aisle.

"Who are you?" Chester asked in a displeasing tone.

"I'm the guy who's going to punch your lights out of you dare touch her!" He yelled. Chester automatically shut up. "Sharpay...please don't marry this guy. I may be poor, and black, and sometimes dumb, but I love you." Sharpay started to tear up as Zeke ended his speech.

"Zeke,"

"I couldn't afford much, but I got you this." Zeke pulled out a silver ring from his pocket. It had one large diamond in the middle, with four small ones sitting around it. There were three small rectangles on each side of the four. On the inside were the engraved words, past, present, and future. He got down on one knee, and held the ring up.

"I love you so much. You are the white in me. I could not be alive if it was not for you. It does not matter what your family says. I'm never going to leave you. I can't give you all the glamour and success that he can, but there is something that I can give you, that he can't. Love...So Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?" Zeke looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Sharpay looked around, seeing her father's vexed expression, and her brothers amused smirk. She was confused. Obviously, she wanted to be with Zeke, but her family wasn't ready for something that big. She took another glance at people, and saw different emotions. Most of them, to her surprise, were telling her to say yes. She couldn't believe that her racist, and who spat on the poor. She looked back over to Zeke, and he was scared senseless. Has he thought she was going to say no?

"Oh, just say yes, damn it!" Gabriella called from where the bridesmaids stood. Sharpay hung her mouth open at the fact that Gabriella had just sworn. Even Troy, her all knowing boyfriend, hasn't heard her swear. Also, there was the fact that they were inside a church.

"Yes," Sharpay smiled, as she threw her previous engagement ring to Chester, and Zeke slipped his on her finger. They kissed each other with more passion than anyone thought possible. They hugged, and then sprinted out of the church, leaving behind her prejudice family and living happily ever after.

A/N – so that's it...probably not the best I have ever done, but still pretty good. When I saw High School Musical 3, I noticed that it sure rained a lot. Did anyone else notice that? So, look out for the next chapter of No Time For Tears.


End file.
